


Haunted Dreams

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly titled Bookmark: Brooks has some troubling dreams regarding his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not turn into a verse, it depends on if I get back to it. For now, it's a one-shot. It was also written before Brooks got re-signed.

Sitting in the park, looking around at all the people. Just like he used to do with Mike. Turning his attention back to his book, only to be distracted by the bookmark keeping his page. Running his finger over the letters printed on the rectangle cardboard, he remembers the night Mike forced him to use it.

_"Stop folding the fucking pages, Brooks!" Mike groaned as Brooks got ready to set down his book._

"Why do you care? It's not like you read them," Brooks complained.

"Because it just bothers me, okay? Look, I picked up a bookmark for you," Mike said, offering him a rectangle piece of cardboard.

Looking closer at the bookmark, Brooks could tell Mike painted it. It was a stained glass-style design, mostly using Caps colours that Mike had put on a glossy finish and somehow imprinted his name on it in silver writing. "You didn't just pick this up, Mike," Brooks noted, "You made this. Does it bother you that much?" he asked.

"Well, all the ones at the store had kittens on them, so-"

"I like your cat, Mike," Brooks interrupted.

"No, you put up with my cat."

"I put up with your cat," Brooks agreed softly.

"And you can put up with a bookmark as well," Mike kissed him.

Brooks shakes Mike from his thoughts. He misses him. It's a wonder how one little fight can destroy a whole team in a matter of nights.

Brooks knows he can't forgive Mike though. Flirting with Sasha was bad enough when it was harmless, until Sasha decided it was a valid offer. Mike made up excuses of being drunk, while Sasha just apologised over and over again, saying he didn't know.

Sasha didn't know. Nobody knew. That's what made it hurt a second time when Nicklas was involved. Nicky would never hurt a soul intentionally, but he had a habit of breaking hearts. One of those hearts being Brooks'. Not that it was his fault either. Once again, at Mike's insistence, they never told anybody about them.

If anybody on the team knew that they were seeing each other, drunk or sober, none of them would end up in bed with either of them. None of them would have cared, either. Semin was pretty well accepted and he checked everyone out in the showers.

When Brooks really thought about it, there was no way to blame anyone but Mike and he hates it, but it's true. He loved Mike, still loves him, but sleeping with a team mate is unacceptable, especially when it happens twice.

After the break up, seeing everyone on the team now knowing about them. He couldn't take it. He had to ask for the trade even though it killed him inside. His eyes were even watering as he talked to McPhee, explaining the situation. They weren't tears for Mike then, they were tears for leaving the best family he's ever had, the most love outside of home.

Now he is on a new team, in a new city, with players he doesn't know too well. It's not too bad though. At least he's in Canada. Toronto became a very welcoming city and it's another young team he can help out. There are a bunch of guys from Saskatchewan, but he hasn't really clicked with them anymore than the others. It's not to say he doesn't like it, or that he doesn't get along with the team. It's just different.

He was with the Capitals organization since the beginning of the team's rebirth. It took time to grow into the team they became. For all of that to turn into nothing. Toronto has all new guys, all trying to find a spot, just like when he came to Washington. 28 isn't a safe age to make a major change to a team just starting to grow.

He looks back to the bookmark and wonders if he should've just forgiven Mike. Not gotten back with him, that was sure as hell over, but did he have to leave?

"Hey, are you okay?" Brooks hears Mike's voice and opens his eyes fast, only to be back in their bedroom with a book on his lap. Folded pages and no bookmark. Mike laughs at him. "Fell asleep again?"

"None of that was real?" Brooks whispers to himself and Mike jumps on the bed beside him.

"Probably not, you looked tense. What were you dreaming?" Mike asks, eves big and caring as he places the cat between them.

"Something about a bookmark," Brooks started vaguely, "I don't really remember."

"You really do hate bookmarks, don't you?" Mike laughs.

Brooks laughs as well and he picks up Mike's cat, pretending everything is okay. 


End file.
